


(Fanart) Unexpectedly Delightful

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Deanna Troi and Data come upon someone’s escaped zoology experiment roaming the Enterprise’s corridors.





	(Fanart) Unexpectedly Delightful

  



End file.
